Proyecto del Año
by 1Pikachu1
Summary: Proyecto del año; Hacer que Elsa tenga novio. Requerimientos; Un lindo chico, Jack Frost para ser más exactos. Objetivos; Que acepten que se quieren, y sean novios. Problemas; Mi hermana no quiere tener una relación. Expectativas finales; Sera difícil, pero porque me llamo Anna digo que ellos estarán juntos. [Jelsa] [Krisanna] [AU Moderno]
1. Un mal comienzo

_Frozen, y El Origen de los Guardianes no me pertenecen._

* * *

><p><em>.~.<em>

Proyecto del Año

Prefacio

.~.

Primer día de clases.

Un día horrible en que tus momentos de descanso han terminado, y tienes que comenzar con una rutina de lunes a viernes de despertar temprano, hacer tareas, y soportar personas horribles.

Un día en el que tienes que tener claro que las esperanzas de descansos no son siempre tan reales, porque siempre habrá un profesor que esperara hasta el día viernes para mandar un trabajo de veinte hojas para el próximo lunes.

Sí, creo que a veces odiaba un poco la escuela, pero a decir verdad también tenía sus lados buenos.

Hacías amigos, podías molestar a profesores, y claro, aprendías cosas muy importantes que definan tu vida -Aunque este último punto parece no importarle mucho a un noventa por ciento de la población estudiantil-.

Pero en fin, creo que le di muchas vueltas a al asunto y me fui del tema.

La cosa es que hoy es el primer día de clases. Y por raro que suene, y por todas las malas cosas que dije de la escuela hace unos segundos...Estoy emocionada.

Sí, yo Anna Arendelle estoy muy emocionada porque hoy comienza mi proyecto del año. Hacer que mi hermana Elsa tenga un novio.

Puede sonar raro, o que tal vez que soy algo metiche, pero las cosas son menos complicadas de lo que parecen, y yo solo lo hago porque quiero a mi hermana, y sé que esto le hará bien. Ok,se que sigue sonando como una metiche, pero esta es una de esas cosas que haces para ayudar a una persona que quieres mucho, y yo haría cualquier cosa para que a mi dulce hermana fuera feliz.

— ¡Anna, muévete que vamos a llegar tarde por tu culpa! —Mando Elsa empujándome fuera de la casa, sin importarle que me estuviera lavando los dientes.

Bueno...No siempre era muy dulce que digamos.

Escupí la pasta de dientes al piso como toda una dama haría, lo que hizo que Elsa me mirara con el ceño fruncido.

—No me mires así. Tú me obligaste.

Elsa no dijo nada y comenzó a caminar. Yo solo la seguí.

Esa chica era Elsa Arendelle, mi hermana mayor por tres años. Que era, en pocas palabras, mi mejor amiga. Aunque no siempre lo fuimos, ya que, cuando pequeñas fuimos distanciadas un poco cuando nuestros padres se separaron. Elsa se había decidido vivir con papá mientras que yo con mamá, por lo que vivímos separadas por mucho tiempo, pero hace exactamente un año, cuando mi padre falleció, comenzamos a vivir juntas, y volvimos a ser amigas y hermanas.

Puede sonar algo triste lo de nuestro padre, pero en realidad solo lo fue para Elsa. Ella era la más cercana a él, y cuando todo pasó...Se puso muy triste. No hablaba con nadie, y hasta el momento eso no había cambiado mucho, pero por suerte yo había logrado ganarme su cariño y confianza como cuando éramos niñas.

En pocas palabras mi hermana era una solitaria, y aun podía ver esa tristeza en su mirada, que fue la que me impulso para comenzar mi plan, porque aunque una relación no hará que soluciones mágicamente tus problemas, tal vez podía traerle algo de distracción. Ademas de que yo sabía que Elsa quería a alguien –Aunque lo negara-, y tal vez si estaban juntos podría volver a ver la completa felicidad en su mirada.

Era solo un intento mas en mi lista para que ella fuera feliz.

Solté un leve suspiro cuando me encontré parada junto con Elsa, frente a las grandes puertas de la escuela. Exactamente ahora comenzaría mi plan.

Mi primer paso; Buscar a Jack Frost. El chico del que estaba enamorada Elsa.

.~.

Proyecto del Año

Capitulo Uno; Un mal comienzo.

.~.

Nunca había pensado que respirar fuera algo muy difícil -Una cosa por lo que no entendía a los asmáticos-, pero ahora, hoy, justo en la mitad de mi día de escuela me estaba comenzando a dar cuenta de lo equivocada que estaba.

— ¡Arendelle! Parece que alguien no hizo los ejercicios que les recomendé hacer en vacaciones, ¿No? —Llamo el profesor a mi espalda, dándome esa miradita de 'Te lo dije', acompañada de una sonrisa casi burlona.

Con las manos apoyadas en mis piernas levante la mirada, y le di una mirada de odio para luego volver a mi trabajo de intentar poder respirar bien y no como caballo. Dios, ¿Existe algo peor que en tu primer día de clases tengas que hacer gimnasia? Pues para mí no, y estos pensando seriamente que este sitio realmente es para hacernos sufrir.

Solté un suspiro abanicando con mi mano mi cara. Además de estar cansada tenía mucho calor. Hoy parecía que mi horóscopo tenía razón cuando dijo que tendría un mal día, porque entre que sea el primer día de clase, que tuviera que hacer ejercicio, y que hagan treinta y tres grados de calor, no es algo que se podría decir que es un día muy bello.

— ¡Vamos Arendelle! ¿Que no quieres bajar quilos para este verano? —Volvió a gritar el profesor.

Nuevamente le lance una mala mirada. ¿Era una indirecta acaso? Bufe y comencé a correr. Hoy no tomaría atención a esos pequeños detalles. ¡Hoy debía concentrarme solamente en mi plan! -Aunque una parte de mí no se sacó de la cabeza lo de los quilos de más-.

Después de llorar internamente, -Y posiblemente físicamente- mis sueños se cumplieron y el timbre del receso sonó, haciendo que sonriera como la persona más feliz del mundo.

Posiblemente hubiera bailado si tuviera la fuerza suficiente para poder mis piernas.

—Auch, auch, auch... —Gemía con cada paso que daba, pero al mismo intentado hacerlo con todas las ganas. Tenía solamente quince minutos para buscar a Jack Frost, y a mí pasito de abuela no podría hacer mucho.

Creo que alguien estaba velando por mí porque justo al momento de salir del gimnasio encontré a la persona que más me podría ayudar.

— ¡Kristoff! —Chille al verlo.

Kristoff era mi ultra recontra lindo guapo no tan inteligente super mejor amigo en este mundo existente. Le contaba todo por lo que el sabia de mi proyecto, y aunque no estuviera del todo de acuerdo, había aceptado ayudarme si lo llegaba a necesitar. Soy tan tierna que puedo tenerlo en la palma de mi mano.

— ¡¿Qué?! —Salto asustado mirando a todos lados. —Oh eres tú. —Suspiro con alivio, encontrándome con la mirada.

— ¿Quién más iba a ser? Soy la única que se te acerca bobo. —Le mire con una sonrisa.

—Corrección. Eres la única que dejo que se me acerque. Y te dejo solo porque eres un buen dolor del que ya entendí que no podría deshacerme.

—Yo también te amo. —Le di mi mejor cara de poker. —Bueno, ven haca y tómame en brazos, que debemos buscar a Jack. —Dije acordándome del real propósito.

El rubio me miro con una expresión rara.

—No preguntare porque. —Termino suspirando después de unos momentos y subiéndome a caballito.

Arriba de el sonreí feliz, y le di una buena palmada para que comenzara a galopar...No, no, caminar.

—Si tenemos que buscar a Jack...¿Significa que ya vas a comenzar con tu plan? —Pregunto ya cuando andábamos caminando por los pasillos, recibiendo miraras no tan discretas de otros.

—No, solo le quiero ir a buscar para preguntarle que talla de vestido es. —Me burle, y Kristoff paro de caminar al instante.

— ¿En seri-

—Es una broma tonto, obvia que no. —Le corte algo sorprendida. ¿En serio se la había creído?

El rubio se encogió de hombros volviendo a caminar.

—Una vez yo tuve que ponerme vestido...Tengo derecho a la duda.

—...Okay. —Masculle extrañada. ¿Era eso normal acaso? No tenía ni idea pero esto me recordó a mi tío lejano David que también se ponía vestido...Y se hacía llamar Verónica por la noche...

— ¡Mira, ahi esta! —Grito Kristoff, y mire con rapidez a donde apuntaba con su dedo.

Sí. Ahí estaba.

Ojos azules. Cabello blanco. Una sonrisa de ensueño, y un cuerpo delgado.

Sin lugar a dudas ese era Jack Frost.

Sin siquiera darme cuenta ya estábamos a solo unos quince metros de distancia de él. Mire bastante alterada como Kristoff seguía caminando. O no, ¡Tengo que pensar rápido! ¡¿Qué era lo que se hacía después de encontrar a Jack?!

Haber, solo debía de acordarme de los pasos de mi plan y todo estaría bien...Era…Uhm…¡Joder! ¡¿Cómo era?!

Inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala. Solo tengo que calmarme, y decirle a Kristoff de mi pequeño problema para que el me recuerde.

—Kris-

— ¡Hey Jack! —Me quede muda cuando el rubio me corto.

Inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala, inhala...¡Al al Diablo mi plan ya se arruino! ¡Jack ya se encontraba mirándonos!

—Mira que lo encontré en tiempo récord. —Rio Kristoff. —Me merezco mucho amor de parte tuya.

Oh...Claro que se merecía algo de mí...pero no exactamente mi amor.

—Hola... ¿Y quiénes son ustedes? —Pregunto Jack recostándose en un casillero, y mirándonos con una ceja alzada.

¡Diablos, ya estábamos a su lado! ¿Qué haría se supone que ahora?

Estoy realmente jodi-...Espera... ¿Sera mi idea o se veía sexy en esa pose? Uh, creo que no era mi imaginación por que más de una chica se le quedo viendo y... ¡Joder, no miren a mi futuro suegro!...O mi futuro posible suegro...O mi...Diablos, sin acordarme del plan no podría ni llegar al 'No miren al tío que le gusta a mi hermana'.

Y recobrando la compostura... ¡Diablos, que haría!

No podía llegar y decirle; Hey Jack, ¿Quieres conquistar a mi hermana? Bueno, en realidad la tienes ya loca por ti, ¿Pero quieres salir con ella? ¿Quieres? ¡¿Quieres?!

No, no, eso no se vería bien...

—Anna habla. —Me mando un codazo mi amigo rubio.

O no. Jack me miraba raro, o no habían pasado unos dos minutos desde que nos acercamos a él, ¡O no! ¡Se está alejando!

— ¡Espera! —Chille y me tape la boca de inmediato.

D-I-A-B-L-O-S

— ¿Qué? —Suspiro Jack algo exasperado.

—Yo...Ehm... ¡Hola Jack! Hola Jack, hola Jack. —Reí nerviosa sonriéndole. — ¡Oye! ¿Acaso has oído de ese animal de cinco patas? Es que...Wow. ¡Un animal de cinco patas! ¡¿Te lo puedes creer?! —Improvise aun con mi sonrisa nerviosa.

El albino se quedó en silencio mirándome entre incomodo, y sorprendido, dejando de lado su enojo hacia mi persona.

—Eh...Pues si...Es sorprendente... —Se rasco la nuca con una mueca. —Un animal de cinco patas...De seguro los perros están celosos.

Seguí riendo como una boba, esperando que algo viniera a mi mente...Nada.

— ¡Sí! Ósea. Quien no quiere tener cinco...Patas...Yo desearía tener una mano extra, así podría cepillarme los dientes, el cabello, y quien sabe que más, aunque me vería rara, ya sabes, tener tres manso es como muy raro, ¡Aunque aun así serviría!...

Y así mi parloteo siguió por unos buenos minutos. Sé que posiblemente llegue a dar pena en más de una vez, y supongo que era la rozan por la que Jack me miraba como pensando; 'Pobre'. O de que Kristoff me miraba de la misma forma, pero que a ratos me daba codazos para que me callara, fallando completamente porque aun así mi boca solo soltaba más cosas.

—...Bueno, supongo que todos tenemos cinco dedos por algo, ¿No? ¿Pero sabes? Muchos dicen que en unos siglos tendremos cuatro, ¡Cuatro! —Seguí, y el bendito timbre sonó.

Jack dio un salto con el sonido, y se paró de la mesa en la que había estado sentado -O posiblemente dormido, porque vi como sus ojos se cerraban y un poco de baba caía de su boca-.

—Muy buena charla, chica...Rara. —Mascullo mirándome de reojo. —Pero debo irme...Para haya...Así que… ¡Adiós!

Y salió corriendo.

Hice un puchero girándome a ver a Kristoff que estaba con la boca abierta mientras me observaba _muy _fijamente.

— ¿Que te paso? —Dijo sorprendido.

—...Uhm...No sé...Solo le quise hablar de la anatomía humana. —Murmure comenzando en depresión.

Desde este día este momento estaba en mi_ Top 10_ de momentos vergonzosos.

— ¡Vamos! ¡Dime que te paso! —Alego Kristoff con un puchero.

Negué con la cabeza.

— ¡No, dime! —Lloro.

Le mire unos segundos, y volvió a decir que no.

— ¡Anna Arendelle, dime en este mismo instante que paso ahí o no seré más tu amigo! —Se quedó parado en medio de pasillo, y cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho. Si lo admito su acción no fue nada masculina, porque hasta la voz le salió aguda.

Espere unos segundos en silencio, y me encogí de hombros y camine dejándolo atrás.

— ¡Anna! —Chillo...Si chillo. — ¡Vamos dime!

—Ok... —Solté un suspiro avergonzada. —Lo que paso es que...Se me olvido mi plan.

Momento de silencio.

— ¿Que tú qué? —Se comenzó a reír a carcajadas. — ¡Como se te puede olvidar algo de lo que has hablado y hablado todo el verano!

—No lo sé. —Masculle enfadada. —Solo lo vi parado ahí... ¡Y quede en blanco!...Algo curioso porque él tiene el pelo y la piel muy blanca. —Murmure eso último para mí.

—Jumh, pues entonces tienes suerte de tener un amigo tan genial que lo escribió. —Me dio una sonrisa ladeada.

—... ¿Qué?

—Lo que escuchaste...Todo está escrito aquí. —Saco una libreta de su mochila.

— ¡O por Dios! —Salte sorprendida_. _— ¡Kristoff te amo!

Con un fuerte salto salte en sus brazos, mientras escuchaba como él se jactaba de lo genial que era. Yo normalmente le habría hecho caer su ego, ¡Pero en serio era genial!

Después de murmure muchas veces gracias, y de estar en un eterno abrazo, me di cuenta de lo que hacíamos y me aleje un poco sonrojada.

—Bueno, bueno. —Reí nerviosa. —Mejor vamos a clases...Ahora...¡Y en la tarde vemos tus notas y seguimos con el plan! —Dije un poquito nerviosa.

— ¡Sí! —Hablo Kristoff algo fuerte, levantando las manos con fuerza. Lo conocía y hacia eso cuando estaba nervioso, así que en realidad ambos estábamos iguales. —Y mejor vamos rápido, que ya hemos estado mucho-

— ¡Bjorgman! ¡Arendelle! ¡¿Que hacen aquí?! —Un fuerte grito hizo que hiciera una gran mueca. Oh...Estábamos en problemas.

—Directora, todo tiene una explica-

— ¡Nada! ¡Ustedes a inspectoría! —Nos frunció el ceño, y cuando se dio la media vuelta para que la siguiéramos le saque la lengua. Muy maduro de mi parte, pero no soporto a esa mujer por muchas razones.

La primera. Si se dieron cuenta tiende a no escuchar, y cuando le quieres explicar algo simplemente te da la espalda -Un gesto que significa que la sigas-.

Segundo. ¡Es muy mala! ¡Y si sabe que no hiciste tu tarea llega con cara de amargada y dice 'Arendelle, no hiciste tu tarea anoche'!

Y tercero...Era...Era... ¡Bien no sé qué más decir! ¡Solo sé que es una mujer muy mala con mucho maquillaje!

— ¡Rápido! —Mando, y mire a Kristoff que se encogió de hombros y la siguió.

Sin tener más que hacer le copie muy desanimada...Esto no era bueno, y de seguro Elsa me iba a retar...Solo espero que no con la cuchara de palo.

.~.

Después de un largo día, sonó el timbre que decía que era momento de irnos a casa. La directora después de haber anotado nuestra falta, nos había mandado a clase, algo que me desilusiono por completo ya que pensaba que no tendría que tener matemáticas, aunque también tuvo su lado bueno, ya que Elsa lo sabría.

Me encontraba caminando junto con Kristoff, nuevamente en búsqueda de Jack, esta vez para que si saliera el plan, porque me lo había repaso más que para cuando tenía una prueba y estaba segura que no se me olvidaría ni un paso.

—Bien, repite de nuevo los primeros tres pasos. —Hablo Kristoff que se aseguraba de que no volviera a pasar vergüenza, no por mí, sino que por palabras de él, 'Para que no quedar el en vergüenza por estar cerca mío'.

Solté un leve suspiro, e hice caso.

—Primer paso; Conseguir un chico.

—Eso está hecho. —Saco su libreta y lo tacho.

—Segundo paso; Acercarme al chico, Jack obviamente, y entablar conversación amistosa.

—Medio hecho. Tu conversación no fue tan amistosa.

—Y tercer paso; Hablar de Elsa levemente, y darle unas ideas de que se le acerque. No ser tan directa. —Termine de recitar, habiendo intentado no tomar en cuenta las interrupciones del rubio.

—Ok, estas lista. —Sonrió. —Y recuerda, no hagas más que esos pasos, tres son muchos por un día.

—Sí, sí, tranquilo que ahora lo llevo todo muy bien preparada. No, en realidad siempre estoy preparada, yo me llamo Anna Preparada Arendelle, nunca estoy despistada.

—Bien, ahí viene Jack.

— ¡Ya se olvidó! —Grite alarmada. — ¡No estoy preparada!

Kristoff choco su mano contra su frente derrotado_._

—Solo ve ahí, pide disculpas por lo de hace rato, y habla un poco de Elsa, Anna. —Me dio una sonrisa, y me relaje un poco.

Asentí y camine hacia Jack, donde le toque el hombro. Cuando él se dio la media vuelta me quedo mirando con horror.

— ¿Tu de nuevo? —Pregunto exageradamente asustado, poniendo sus dedos índices como si fueran una cruz. Jumh, como si fuera un demonio o algo así.

—Si... —Me rasque la mejilla volviendo con mi nerviosismo. —Ehm Jack... ¿Podíamos hablar un poco?

— ¿Otra vez? —Pregunto volviendo a su compostura normal, y mirándome un poco aburrido.

—Te juro que es importante. —Puse mis manos en suplica, e hice un puchero.

El me miro por unos segundos y soltó un suspiro.

—Tiene que ser corto, y si vuelves a parlotear me iré, ¿Ok?

— ¡Ok! —Chille emocionada.

Bien, ahora si mi plan realmente va a comenzar.

.~.

* * *

><p><em>Gracias por leer, si tienen algo que decir es bienvenido.<em>


	2. Cambio de planes

_Frozen, y El Origen de los Guardianes no me pertenecen._

* * *

><p><em>.~.<em>

Proyecto del Año

Capitulo Dos; Cambio de planes.

.~.

— ¿Entonces?... —Pregunto Jack cuando ya nos encontrábamos un poco más solos.

— ¿Ehm?... ¿Uhm?... —Balbuce rascándome la cabeza. — ¿Has oído hablar del animal de cinco patas?

—Me voy a ir. —Amenazo al instante.

— ¡No! ¡Vamos, tranquilo, no hay porque ponerse malos! —Reí aun nerviosa. ¡Hey! Como ya había dicho antes, realmente esto no era nada fácil. No podía llegar y decirle,_'¿Quieres pedirle a mi hermana si quieres ser su novio?'_ ¡No! Así no se iniciaban las conversaciones...Aunque tampoco se hacían hablando de un animal de cinco patas...

—Mira niña rara-

—Es Anna.

—...Mira niña rara, en serio necesito hacer cosas, así que... ¿Puedes apurarte y no hablar de un animal mutante? —Pregunto ya no siendo tan cortes.

Hice un pequeño puchero y asentí.

—Bien. —Suspire. —Para comenzar... ¿Conoces a Elsa Arendelle? —Pedí mirándole esperanzada.

— ¿Elsa? —Pregunto, y vi un pequeño brillo en sus ojos. Espera...¿Un brillo? — ¿La conoces?

— ¡Si, si! ¡Soy su hermana! —Sonríe abiertamente, y el albino me miro con cara de póquer.

—Tu... ¿Y ella?... —Pregunto sin creerlo.

Asentí, un poco confundida.

— ¡Ohh! —Grito y de un momento a otro estaba con su brazo sobre mis hombros, y dándome una sonrisa muy amistosa. — ¿Sabes? Creo que comenzamos mal, soy Jack Frost. Es un gusto conocerte Anna, hermana de Elsa. —Me siguió sonriendo.

— ¿No que era niña rara? —Pregunte ahora con una ceja alzada.

— ¡No, para nada! —Rio nerviosamente. — ¡Era solo un juego!

Le mire curiosa por unos segundos. ¿Porque el cambio tan repentino? Hace un rato no era más que la piedra en su zapato, y ahora era muy amigable...Espera...Empezó a ser amigable cuando le dije de quien era hermana...Nuevamente, espera... ¡¿Jack está intentando ganar puntos con Elsa?! Ohh... ¡Ahora sí que se ponía intensa la cosa!

—Entonces pequeña Anna, ¿Porque me preguntaste si conocía a Elsa? —Me miro curioso.

—Uhm... —Me rasque la nuca. —Pues puede que esto suene raro, ¡Y créeme que no estaba en mis planes! Pero...Bueno, antes de seguir tienes que decirme la verdad... ¿Te gusta mi hermana? —Pregunte mirándole muy fijamente. Realmente de un momento a otro mi mente estaba comenzando a forma un nuevo plan, algo distinto al viejo, pero antes que nada necesitaba saber si mis suposiciones eran ciertas.

— ¿Ehh? N-no, claro que-

—La verdad, si te gusta esto será para tu bien. —Me cruce brazos con la mirada en alto.

El pareció dudarlo un poco.

—Bueno...Un poco.

—... ¿Un poco?

—Ok, ok, ¡Me gusta mucho! —Acepto un poco a regañadientes. —Es que es muy linda...Y me encanta el gusto que tiene por la nieve. —Sonrió como bobo, y yo no me aguante las ganas de hacerlo, y sonreír como el gato de _Alicia en el país de las maravillas._

— ¡Bien! Entonces escucha bien, que esto es importante Jack. —Le dije poniéndome un poco seria.

Si. Al parecer ahora mi plan había tomado un giro distinto.

.~.

— ¿Porque has tardado tanto, Anna? —Pregunto Elsa, cuando entre a mi casa.

—Por nada, hermanita. —Corrí a abrazarla sin poder guardar mi felicidad.

— ¿Te pico una araña venenosa, o que?... —Pregunto Elsa, mientras algo confundida me devolvía el abrazo.

—No, Elsita. —Le sonreí. —Solo estoy muy feliz.

— ¿Kristoff ya se te declaro? —Pregunto mirándome pícaramente.

Me sonroje al instante, mirándole mal.

— ¡No claro que no Elsa! —Fruncí los labios. —Kristoff es mi mejor amigo, no...Eso... —Masculle bajando la mirada.

—Pero a ti te gusta hermanita. —Me dio una sonrisa maternal. —Tú también te le puedes declarar, ¿Sabes?

Y eso era uno de los momentos en que Elsa era realmente Elsa. No una chica fria. No una chica tímida. Nada mas que Elsa. Mi hermana mayor en la cual podía guardar cualquier secreto...Hasta el de que creo estar enamorada de mi mejor amiga.

—Lo se... —Suspire. —Pero y si yo no le gusto...Elsa, ¡Eso seria una abominación! —Grite alterada.

La rubia rio por lo bajo de mis desgracias.

—Anna. Mira sé que no soy la más indicada para decirlo...Pero casi puedo asegurar que tú también le gustas. —Apretó mi hombro y yo me recosté ahí.

—Bueno, ya no quiero hablar de eso, pero... —Pare y una pequeña sonrisa se instaló en mis labios. — ¿Qué me dices tú de eso de declararse, Elsa? —Pregunte ahora yo picara.

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso? —Pregunto ahora algo desconfiada.

—De Jack, Elsa. —Reí al ver como se sonrojaba. Bien, ahora técnicamente estaba comenzando _el nuevo plan_.

.~.

_—Entonces...Lo que dices es que seamos cómplices...¿Y así yo puedo tener una oportunidad con Elsa? —Pregunto Jack curioso._

_—Exacto, aunque no es por ningún motivo malo, solo quiero darle una ayuda a Elsa...Ella es algo tímida.__—Sonrió Anna tiernamente._

_—Bueno...Supongo que si.__—Le miro un poco confundido pensando.__— ¿Pero cómo comenzaremos?_

_—Uhm...Antes tenía un plan distinto, que era sin decirte...Pero ahora tendremos que hacer otro nuevo.__—Puso una mano en su mentón, y mentalmente comenzó a maldecir._

_Recién__caía en cuenta que todo el verano estuvo planeando algo, y ahora lo había arrojado a la basura._

_Bueno, igual esta nueva forma seria más segura que la anterior, sobre todo porque ahora sabía que Jack sentía 'Mariposas' cuando veía a Elsa._

_— ¿Que tal si comenzamos mañana juntándonos los tres en el parque?__—El albino la saco de sus pensamientos._

_—Ohh...¡Si! Yo puedo llevar a Elsa diciéndole que vamos a un paseo.__—Aplaudió con unos pequeños saltos.__—Claro, pero antes de eso, yo hablare con Elsa y le hablare sobre ti, así la confundiré porque siempre que hablo de ti se pone como boba.__—Rio un poco, y vio como ahora Jack aprecia el bobo solo por escuchar eso._

_—Bien, bien.__—Volvió a la realidad Jack.__—Nos vemos mañana entonces después de la escuela, ¿Ok?_

_—Ok._

_.~._

—...Ehm...No entiendo porque de el... —Se cruzó de brazos asiéndose la indiferente. —Él es solo mi compañero de clase...Nada mas.

—O vamos, Elsa. —Rei. —Si no es más que un compañero, ¿Porque estas toda roja?

Y en ese mismito momento mi madre entro. Elsa era suertuda.

—No crees que dejare esta conversación así. —Le señale levantándome a saludar a mamá.

Y pues, así siguió mi día. Mamá nos hizo la cena. Nos contó su día, y de lo insoportable que es una de sus compañeras de trabajo. Nos preguntó como fue nuestro día. Le dijimos como fue, y yo le pique a Elsa sobre el chico de cabellos blancos. Mamá pregunto que quien era, y me ayudo con eso de hacer sonrojar a Elsa. Terminamos nuestra cena, y vimos Tv juntas. Termine cansándome y me fui a mi habitación. Como último después hable con Kristoff por chat y le conté todo lo que paso con Jack,. Al final me termino dando sueño y dormí.

.~.

— ¡Hey, Kristoff! —Grite, cuando en los pasillos de la escuela vi su gran cuerpo.

Kristoff era alto, -y supongo que era una de las razones por la que estaba en el equipo de fútbol-, así que en cierta forma era fácil encontrarlo hasta incluso en una gran masa de gente.

— ¿Uhm?...Oh, Hola. —Respondió mirándome por un segundo y caminando.

Le mire un segundo esperando que añadiera un,_'¿Y qué tal?, ¿Como te fue con Jack?' o un, '¡Aléjate! ¡Cuando vas a dejar a darme tiempo para mi solo! ¡Dame espacio!'_ Que eran dos grandes posibilidades de sus formas de saludo, aun esa segunda en broma...Cuando en realidad no lo acosaba por mucho, porque ahi lo decía de verdad.

Pero nada. Solo camino en silencio, confundiéndome.

—Ehh, Kristoff... ¿Qué pasa? —Pregunte dando un salto, y apoyándome en su brazo.

—Dime Anna...¿Porque somos mejores amigos? —Pregunto.

—Pues...Porque nos conocimos de pequeños supongo...Y nos tuvimos que resignar a que ninguno de los dos conseguiría otro mejor amigo... —Deduje con un dedo pensativo en mi mentón.

— ¡Pues eso es lo que me pasa! —Estallo con un puchero. — ¡Soy solo amigo tuyo, y es por esa razón! ¡No tengo más amigos que mi perro, y soy un _forever alone_! —Frunció el ceño.

—...Estas en tus días, ¿No?

—No estoy de humor para tu bullying, Anna. —Me miro mal siguiendo con su caminata hacia la primera clase que nos tocaba.

Yo intente aguantar mi risa, y le di un abrazo.

—Vamos, amigo, ¿Que importa si no tienes mas amigos? Eso solo dice que no vas a tener que gastar tanto dinero en tu propio funeral porque no irán tantas personas. ¿Eso no es bueno acaso? —Pregunte intentando animarlo...

—Eso no me ayuda. —Suspiro.

Hice una mueca.

—Bien, bien. —Comencé a pensar. —Mira...Que tal si hoy vas conmigo al encuentro con Jack, y así tu puedes hablar con el. —Le intente convencer. —Mira que tal vez se pueden hacer amigos, ¿No?

El pareció meditarlo.

—Bien. —Acepto. —Aun así si no es mi amigo, puedo decir que por ultimo entable conversación con algún otro chico de mi edad.

—Exacto. —Sonríe. —Mejor vamos a clase rápido para que no nos pille de nuevo la señora; No hiciste tu tarea anoche. —Bufe, y apresuramos el paso.

.~.

—El Elsa, bella, hermosa, de mi corazón...¿Quieres ir al parque conmigo y Kristoff? —Pregunte a la salida del colegio, caminando con mi amigo rubio hacia mi hermana.

— ¿Al parque? —Pregunto. —Ehm...No se, es que tengo que hacer tarea, y-

—No, no, no hay objeciones. —Corte.

— ¿Entonces porque me preguntaste?

—Quería ser cortes. —Me encogí de hombros. —Vamos, vamos, que quiero comprar helado. —Sonreí como boba al pensar en el gran amor de mi vida...El helado.

— ¿De chocolate? —Pregunto con la misma cara que yo.

—Si, de chocolate. —Respondí, y las dos soltamos una suspiro soñador comenzando a caminar.

—No entiendo la adicción que tienen por el chocolate... —Comento Kristoff que iba detrás.

—Es dulce.

—Tiene proteínas.

—Me ama mas que las personas.

—Lo amo mas que a las personas.

—Nunca me abandona.

—Cura depresiones.

—Siempre esta al alcance de la mano, ya que esta en todos los negocios.

—Y obviamente...Es delicioso. —Terminamos las dos a coro, mirando al rubio que nos miraba con una expresión rara.

—Eso aclara todas mis dudas...

Sonreí, y con mi brazo entrelazado al de Elsa seguimos caminando felices de la vida. Cuando ya por fin llegamos al parque, fuimos a comprar nuestro helado donde me dijeron la cosa mas horrible del mundo.

—Lo siento, pero no nos queda de chocolate, solo limón. —Se disculpó el hombre atrás del mostrador.

—Chicas, antes de que hagan cualquier cosa solo piénsenlo bien, y sean razonables. —Nos miró preocupado Kristoff, pero ya no le estaba tomando atención.

— ¡¿Como que no tiene de chocolate?! —Salte sin creerlo. — ¡¿Qué clase de heladería no tiene chocolate?! ¡Eso si que es una abominación!

—Jumh... ¡¿Cómo es posible eso?! —Frunció los labios Elsa, que por mucho que sea la mayor, y que fuera mucho más seria siempre, al momento de hablar de algo tan terrible como que no había helado de chocolate, podía parecerse mucho a mi.

—Lo siento, pero todos han comprado de chocolate hoy, ¡Y ya no queda más! —Nos miró exasperado el vendedor.

—Pues...Pues... —Apreté las manos. —Lo demandare...¡Por no tener suficiente helado de chocolate para dos niñas buenas como nosotras!

El hombre rodó, los ojos y vi como Elsa también le diría algo, cuando una voz nos corto el enojo.

—Woo, woo, tranquilas chicas, que no queremos ver sangre correr por aquí, ¿No? —Jack pregunto recostado en la puerta de la heladería con una sonrisa ladeada.

Y no, eso no era lo más importarte.

Lo importante era que tenía un helado de chocolate en su mano...

.~.

* * *

><p><em>Hermanas Frost: Woo, woo tranquilas, no queremos ver correr sangre por aquí, ¿No? -En realidad yo creo que ustedes si- xD Ya, igual, no a Anna no le llamo a atención Jack...Solo se dio cuenta que estaba bastante sexy...¿Y quien no hace eso? xD Ok, gracias por comentar chicas, me hacen reír mucho con esos comentarios tan raros xD -Me hacen recordar a una amiga y a mi :P-.<em>

_cistxc, Becca N, Nastinka, y lachule-videgaray. También muchas gracias por comentar x3_

_Sin mas que decir...¡Pues un beso, espero que les haya gustado!_


End file.
